El Cáliz de Afrodita
by CherryLovers
Summary: Myka y Helena irán en una misión por ordenes de Artie, buscarán el Cáliz de Afrodita; durante el viaje y la búsqueda del artefacto, la tención entre ellas aumentará; ¿será que el objeto de una antigua Diosa Griega unirá los caminos de estas guapas e inteligentes mujeres? Prometo aventura (entre sabanas), mucha pasión, peligro y si es posible una que otra risa! Disfrútenlo!
1. Artie, un plan perfecto

_**Título:**__ El Cáliz de Afrodita_

_**Serie:**__ Almacén 13_

_**Pareja:**__ Myka & Helena_

_**Clasificación:**__ M_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, (si fuera así Myka y Helena ya tendrían la historia de amor más romántica jamás escrita) es propiedad de sus productores, directores y la cadena que lo financia; esta historia es realizada por entretenimiento y sin ninguna retribución económica._

* * *

**Artie, un plan perfecto**

Había sido una semana muy dura en el almacén, y Artie planeaba una cita con Vanessa, velas, música, conversaciones sobre artefactos, pero el problema era, ¿Cómo librarse de la presencia de Pete, Claudia, Myka y Helena? Y sobre todo las burlas que durarían años al ver que ¡él puede ser una persona romántica!

Artie les dio vacaciones a todos, felices aceptaron, pero no contaba con que Helena no tenía ningún lugar donde ir y Myka planeaba leer mucho durante sus días libres, ambas, para su desgracia se quedarían en el B & B; él con frustración ideo que ellas buscarían el Cáliz de Afrodita, este objeto nunca dio problemas pero sería la forma perfecta de librarse de ambas y de paso mejorar el inventario del almacén.

* * *

_Mmm.. es mi primer Fic, sobre ellas al menos, jejeje. Procuraré que las actualizaciones sean diarias. Este es un capitulo sumamente corto, solo para crear el ambiente de la historia, los siguientes serán más amplios!... espero todos sus comentarios…_


	2. Roces Peligrosos

**Título:** El Cáliz de Afrodita

**Serie:** Almacén 13

**Pareja:** Myka & Helena

**Clasificación:** T (por ahora)

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, (si fuera así Myka y Helena ya tendrían la historia de amor más romántica jamás escrita) es propiedad de sus productores, directores y la cadena que lo financia; esta historia es realizada por entretenimiento y sin ninguna retribución económica.

Wiiii... q bien q les haya gustado mi intro... **Just10Danyxx** y **mscara** gracias por leer! si he visto q existen pocos fics en nuestro idioma... como podrán ver también estoy intentando subirlo en ingles.. momento en el cual me percaté q mi máximo conocimiento de ese idioma era HELLO jejejeje... espero disfruten el segundo capi..

* * *

**Roces peligrosos**

Helena siempre le coqueteaba con descaro, de hecho, para la inventora era algo que se le daba bien, como en una ocasión Myka ya lo había mencionado; la agente del servicio secreto, por otro lado, de unas miradas furtivas a una que otra sonrisa tímida no pasaba, HG tenia la habilidad de ponerla nerviosa con sus acercamientos peligrosos, roces inesperados, y su acento encantador.

Por órdenes de Artie, las dos agentes de dirigían en el primer vuelo a Grecia, en búsqueda del insólito artefacto.

"_Myka, no hay razón para estar preocupada, es solo un objeto"_ –dijo Helena sin mirarla –

"_¿Yo?, ¿qué? No, no… no sé de qué hablas, he vivido esta situación antes, ya sabes: rescatar objetos, golpear una que otra nariz, etiquetarlos, y eso no me pone nerviosa"_ –mencionó Myka intentando coordinar sus ideas con sus labios para sonar un poco coherente -.

Mientras ella hablaba también intentaba librarse del cinturón de seguridad del avión y del escalofrío inusual y agradable que le provocaba estar tan cerca de HG y a solas; inconveniente que fue percibido por Helena.

-Y la británica dirigió su mirada a la Agente del Servicio Secreto, acercándose peligrosamente y con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios explicó – _"solo decía que es un objeto más, un artefacto que da problemas y ya… por cierto…" -_mirándola directamente a los ojos - _nadie insinuó que estés nerviosa, pero ya que mencionas esa palabra tal vez soy la causante de aquel sentimiento_.

Myka, respiro profundo, esquivando la penetrante y cautivadora mirada de ella para no delatarse y negó con la cabeza obsequiándole una tierna sonrisa.

-HG bajó el tono de su voz, un susurro, audible solo para Myka- _entonces si no soy la causante de esa falta de concentración, no tendrás ningún problema en que te ayude a liberarte de ese cinturón reacio a tus manos… querida._

El corazón de Myka latía frenéticamente ante la oferta de Helena y miró como la inventora se dirigían de manera peligrosa a sus caderas… rosandola lentamente con las yemas de sus dedos haciendo un camino desde las manos de la agente hasta el broche del cinturón.

-Con sus dedos dispuestos para la labor y las palmas recostadas sobre las de Myka dijo en tono provocador – _"Dime querida, ¿te ayudo con este cinturón que te incomoda tanto?" _–presionando más sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Myka exhaló un suspiro agitado y entrecortado, con voz temblorosa respondió "¡_Por favor!… ¡Helena!"._

-La respuesta la estremeció y tras el clic del broche desprendido regresó su rostro hacia Myka y a escasos centímetros de sus labios dijo – _"Listo, señorita Bering"_ -esbozando una amplia y elocuente sonrisa -

Ella sintió la respiración de la británica rosar sus labios ensimismándola nuevamente en los pensamientos que la atormentan desde hace meses

"_¡Oh por dios, Myka!… en realidad no te puedes controlar cuando Helena se pone en ese plan de ser encantadora… seductora… coqueta… sexy e irresistiblemente sensual cuando se lo propone... ¡Ay Myka!.. Pero ¿qué estas pensando?.. Es solo un roce, sin importancia, cálido, dulce y tentador… pero es un ro…"_

Helena observaba con detenimiento a Myka, que en un largo silencio mordía con más fuerza, su labio inferior mientras los ojos de la agente estaban clavados en ella

La inventora se acercó a su oído y dijo…

* * *

_Bueeeno, ¿les gustó? ¿Alguna sugerencia? ¿Qué creen que provoca el cáliz de afrodita en las personas?... ¿quieren los capis mas largos?_

_Por cierto, sabían que un vuelo de Dakota a Grecia dura entre 18 a 20 horas?!... y eso q en este capitulo solo quitamos los cinturones.. jejejeje_

_Si si… ya se… amo los signos de puntuación y a veces no de donde ponerlos jajajajaja…._

_Espero sus comentarios!_


End file.
